


The Thing Between Them

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Series: The Thing Between Them [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: Series Summary: After watching 13x17, this is how I felt things would’ve occurred if Gabriel had left the reader all those years ago when he’d “died” and current day Ketch is trying to win her affection, but he realizes she’s still heartbroken over Gabriel.Chapter Summary: How does Ketch respond when opted with the opportunity to rescue Gabriel, especially when he's the competition for your affections?





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Ketch hadn’t figured his day would end up like this. Ass sat on the ground, the lacerations of his face oozing crimson after Asmodeus’ ass-kicking. The Brit groaned, pain inflicted on the majority of his body, lacerations dripping crimson from his skull. A cracked molar cut his gums. His only option was to pull out the remaining fragments from his mouth. 

Ketch reached into his mouth, index and thumb twirling the ruptured tooth, beginning to separate it from its root. Swallowing a stomach-curling scream, he’s opted for moans, drawing the attention of a caged and injured Gabriel as the angel crept to the edge of his cell, curiously watching the man. 

Ketch yanked the tooth, tossing it to the ground before spewing a blood-infused spat towards the floor beside him. The Brit felt eyes on him, glancing up at Gabriel’s cell, confirming his suspicions. Ketch glared at the archangel while Gabriel held his stare, invoking anger within the man. “What are you looking at?” 

The ice in Ketch’s tone didn’t deter Gabriel as he remained silent, from preference and the sewn material intertwined into his lips. 

Ketch truly studied the archangel for a first time. Skittish, despite holding eye-contact, Gabriel shook slightly. His ragged and filthy clothing made Ketch grimace. Old and new lacerations decored Gabriel’s his face and arms, each deep and richly scabbed. Ketch wondered how many beatings the mighty archangel met to grow so timid. 

“So,” Ketch continued, “You’re the archangel currently cock-blocking me?” 

Though Gabriel couldn’t verbally express his confusion, he tilted his head, eyes heavily induced with a long-set fear. 

“She never quite moved on, after… you supposedly died. But look at you, alive and not-so-well.” 

Gabriel’s eyes flickered with recognition. If he’d moved any closer to Ketch, he’d be pressed against the bars of his cell. Demonstrating his interest, his right hand gripping one of the bars, pleating Ketch to continue. 

But Ketch loathed the archangel. Pent up-rage induced his emotions. 

“I should just leave you here.” Gabriel’s eyes couldn’t widen any further, but he shivered hard at the threat. Ketch continued, pleased with the motion. “I wouldn’t be able to justify leaving you here. I could lie, tell her I never knew your location. She might believe that. Or… I could just kill you.” Ketch smiled fondly at the thought. 

Gabriel shrieked behind his shut lips, retracting back to the dreary corner. 

Ketch remained on the floor, watching Gabriel a moment. But the cruel amusement left his face, replaced with a thick contemplation. “If I had half your power, I’d…” 

Ketch glanced back at the entrance before rising to his feet with a grunt. Gabriel cried, cowering and he curled into himself; a new fear lacing in his expression. Ketch hovered in front of the cage, watching the angel. Until, his eyes cast down, contemplating a thought. “I believe it’s time to go.” 

The metal of the cage gate creaked as Ketch pushed it up. Gabriel muffled multiple grunts beneath his sewn lips, displaying his anxiety. “Consider this a rescue. And perhaps mercy.” 

Ketch stepped away, retrieving the archangel blade. Advancing back, he took notice of Gabriel’s reluctance to leave. “Come on!” He offered him one chance before reaching into the cell and dragging Gabriel out of the cell. 

Gabriel limped beside Ketch, as the Brit held him by the collar of his torn shirt, leading him out into the hall. No one other than the heavy-set demon noticed their escape. 

-

Inside Ketch’s car, the Brit had no concern for safety as he sped through the rain at eighty miles an hour, straight into the direction of Kansas. Gabriel fell silent n the passenger seat, aside from his heavy, jagged breath cutting through the tense air. 

“You can relax,” Ketch stated, though he seemed on edge himself. “I wasn’t actually going to kill you, though the thought was rather tempting.” 

Gabriel shivered in the passenger seat, and Ketch didn’t know if it was meant to be out of fear of him or the traumatic abuse from Asmodeus. 

“Despite what I’ve done for Asmodeus, I am not a cold-blooded killer. And I sympathize with your condition.” Gabriel eyed Ketch curiously. 

“And I couldn’t do that to Y/N. She’s,” Ketch smiled genuinely for the first time in days… weeks. “She’s the first person I’ve cared about in a long time.” Ketch glanced at Gabriel. “I expect you to understand, having been raised in Heaven, you weren’t ever offered the idea of an ideal lifestyle. One fit with a loving, romantic companion.” 

“Mmhh,” Gabriel attempted to say something but the material barring his lips bounded their meaning. 

“I’m sure someone will cut that,” Ketch peered at the angel’s lips, in an attempt to determine the material. “twine, is it? Regardless, they’ll help you once we arrive there,” he assured Gabriel, casting his eyes back onto the road. 

“err?” Ketch cocked a brow at the archangel, having the faintest idea of the prompted question. 

“To the American Men of Letters’ bunker, where the Winchesters, Pretty boy angel and Y/N reside. You haven’t seen them in a long while; back before their inhabitance of the bunker I presume.” 

Gabriel attempted a small, doubtful nod. 

“Much has likely changed since you last saw all of them. It seems the same goes for you as well. Just keep in mind,” Ketch eyed Gabriel, who returned his stare. “We aren’t friends. We’re likely to competing for the same woman. That is, if you’re still interested.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you welcome Ketch to the bunker with a damaged Gabriel?

Pushing open the front door, you inhaled the stale scent of the bunker. “It’s good to be home.” 

The Winchesters mumbled in agreement, having almost lost Dean to a horny god of another dimension, the boys needed a break. As the three of you ventured into the war room, Sam spoke as you decended the stairs, “At least we got the seal, right?” Sam held the amethyst-toned item in his hand. “So, all we need now is an archangel, and we’re set-” 

Movement detected from the corner of your eye. A figure, dressed in black moved from the shadows of the library. Of the three, you were the first to whip out your gun, pointing it at the invader. Dean and Sam followed suit, swiftly raising their weapons alongside you. 

“Wait,” Arthur Ketch’s tone was was smooth as usual, calm in the face of danger. His eyes locked with yours, taking a small step un your direction. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore, cocking his gun at the man, causing him to halt. Dean was waiting for an excuse to shoot. 

“I come in peace,” the Brit announced, raising both palms up to demonstrate his pure intentions. “And,” Ketch’s voice wavered, something foreign in his character. He shuffled to the side of the door frame, an arm reaching behind the library wall. He turned his cheek, revealing a fresh cut upon his cheek, before dragging out another person into the light. “I brought you a gift.” 

Wild, whiskey eyes drew your focus away from Ketch. Gabriel’s orbs explored every inch of the room, wide and uncertain. The natural tartness of the color amiss, replaced with a darkened terror. Gabriel’s frantic eyes fixed loosely on different objects, until they reached your face, and froze. While Ketch held onto his shoulders, leading him down the few library steps and onto head chair of the map table. 

Your jaw slacked, unable to conceal your surprise. You lowered your gun, examining every aspect of Gabriel. Worn, disheveled, tan clothes hung from his body, smudged with dirt and grime. Lacerations decored across his exposed skin, displaying furiously across the face you’ve always adored. His lips tied shut in a careless, tight fashion which made your stomach twist in revulsion. 

Any words spoken from the Winchester were lost upon you. 

Dropping the gun on the table, you dashed around the map table towards Gabriel. The archangel flinched at your advancement, shrieking behind his sewn lips, failing in his chair. You responded similarly in action, stumbling off of your feet in alarm. You cocked a brow, afraid of knowing what caused your confident angel to become so frightened. 

You grunted slightly in pain, more in confusion. Ketch was immediately at your side, fingers wrapping around your elbow to hoist you off the floor. Gabriel’s eyes curiously watched the scene, while the Winchesters dumbfoundedly stared at Gabriel. 

“What did you do to him?” You asked outright, eyes piercing into Ketch’s soul as you shoved the man’s hand off your body. 

“Not me. Asmodeus,” he promised, holding your stare. “I’m fine too, by the way.” 

Similar to Gabriel’s eyes, Ketch’s held a wavering panic. “The prince was holding him prisoner until I liberated the poor man.” Gabriel began trembling at the mere mention, eyes fallen upon the table, confirming Ketch’s truth. 

“I understand you need an archangel,” Ketch glanced at the Winchesters before returning to your face. “And I remember how much he means to you. Two-in-one.” 

“We need his grace,” Sam spoke abruptly. 

Gabriel’s head snapped up, shouting behind his lips, he shook in his chair, eyes pleading with the Winchesters as they wetted in despair. You stood protectively in front of Gabriel, blocking part of him from Sam. 

“Calm down, calm down,” Ketch insisted, softly holding Gabriel’s arm to steady him in his seat. 

Ketch reached into his jacket, retrieving a vile of the pale blue light of Gabriel’s grace, displaying it to everyone before placing it on the table. “Take that. And, uh…” Ketch reached into his jacket once more, prompting Dean to reaim his gun at the sight of the golden weapon. “The archangel blade.” 

You were the first one to speak, glancing back at the Brit. “What’s the catch, Ketch?” 

Ketch’s eyes softened, earnest in his approach. “I wanted to do this for you-” 

Dean intervened, weapon still partially risen. “Stop it, and tell us what you really want.” 

“If we must be so blatant, perhaps protection from Asmodeus,” Ketch suggested, shrugging his shoulders in the slightest. 

“The one you’re working for?” Sam pipped in. 

“Was working for,” Ketch corrected. “When he finds out that I stole his prize milk cow, well I imagine that he’ll hunt me to the ends of the Earth, So…this is the only safe place I know.” 

“What? Do you think you’re just going to move in?” 

“Dibs on the top bunk?” Ketch gave you a wink, through his nerves made him less flirtatious. 

“Deal,” you spoke with little hesitation, tone neutral but eager. 

“What?” Sam questioned, eyeing you as though you’d gone mad. 

“This gives Gabe somewhere safe to hide,” you argued, staring at the brothers. “And now we can find Mary and Jack. It’s not ideal, but tough.” 

Gabriel muffled a grunt as you begun clipping his lips free. To slip the knife through the material you had to give a small tug on each cross, slightly agitating the skin of the archangel’s lips. 

You reframed from asking him any questions about his death, reappearance, and anything in between. You’d only just been granted the ability to touch him to remove the restraints, you didn’t want to further inflict any emotional turmoil. 

Breathing soft apologies, you cut the last stitch. You leaned back in one of the library chairs, tugging your bottom lip between teeth, glancing at Sam across the table as though to ask him ‘what now?’ in silence. 

-

Dean strutted into the library, a stuffed duffle bag hung from his shoulder, swinging with the momentum of each step. 

“All right,” he glanced at you and Sam. “Let’s do this.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait?” You eyed Dean, glancing back at Sam. 

Dean insisted on retrieving Jack and Mary immediately, and Sam stood to aid his brother in preparing the spell. You couldn’t blame their anticipation to save their mother. It was the same instinct that made you want to help Gabriel in any way possible. 

“I’m heading with you,” Ketch announced his arrival, walking in from the opposite direction of the library. You turned your head, watching the man swagger into the library in a solid black, hunting suit similar to his attire as a member of Men of Letters. “As I said, Asmodeus will be hunting me to the ends of the Earth, so it’s better if I’m not on this Earth.” 

“It’s not much better over there. You know it’s a war zone, right?” 

“Won’t be my first, shan’t be my last.” Ketch’s eyes glazed over yours. “And I assume you’ll be joining us.” 

“I’m sitting this one out.” It felt wrong to say, but you wanted to help Gabriel adjust to his new surroundings. 

Ketch narrowed his eyes in surprise until they shifted over to Gabriel. “As long as Asmodeus is searching for him, this world won’t be any safer than the other, ” Ketch motioned at Gabriel, taking a step in your direction. “Besides, I’ve never known you for sitting out.” 

“I use to sit out a lot,” you stood, matching Ketch intensity as held your stare. “All the time, in fact.” 

You both remained stoic, the meaning behind your words thick as the tension between your bodies. You dared each other to fold until Ketch finally caved with a huff. “Fine, but know that he can’t protect you.” 

You scoffed. “Who said I need protection?” 

Ketch pointed at Gabriel, causing the archangel to stiffen in his seat. “If that’s what Asmodeus can do to an archangel, imagine the horrors he could do to one human girl.” 

You glared up at Ketch, parting your mouth to spout off something vial. Instead, you turned back towards Gabriel, sitting down beside him, unwilling to give the Brit another glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A refuge in the bunker, Gabriel reveals a regret. Ketch and Dean have a chat in the AU.

Ketch’s eyes lingered over you regretfully as he disappeared behind the rip in the center of the library, closely followed by Dean. You kept your eyes focused on the library table, refusing to give Ketch the satisfaction of your attention. The only one to notice Ketch’s gaze was Gabriel, who glared at his savior. 

Escorting Gabriel to a spare bedroom, you designated it as his safe space. Gabriel remained in the doorframe a long time, hesitant to enter a confined space again with a single exit. You patiently waited, kindly informing the angel that it was his choice if he wanted to enter. 

After a moment, Gabriel tiptoed into the room, staring at the bare walls, and wooden furniture. He ignored the bed, taking a seat between the dresser and a corner. He lifted his knees up to his chest, balling himself as small as possible to hide behind the width of the dresser. 

The archangel placed his chin in the dip where his knees met watching as you took soft strides into the room, cautiously peering around the furniture to view the angel. 

“Um, Gabe.” You swallowed, trying to gain more strength in your voice. “I’m, uh,” you wavered. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to say… or do. Should I go? I just… want to do whatever’s best for you.” 

Gabriel held your stare a solid minute before glancing down at the space beside him. You took that as a sign and shyly sat in the corner, bringing your knees to your chest to keep from kicking the archangel. 

You faced Gabriel, watching as he gradually scanned the room, eyes soaking up every minimal detail. Your lips parted multiple times but you closed them accordingly. Hesitant to speak, you recognized the emotional and physical turmoil that suppressed and smothered Gabriel. Unknowing of how far deep his abuse went, you remained hushed, simply enjoying the ability to see the long-lost angel after years of grief. 

Gabriel’s eyes disembarked their adventure, resting upon your face, studying it as well. Eyes as wide as ever, the cod whiskey warmed as curiosity filled the void which once held pure fear. You found your opportunity to speak. “This is the Men of Letter’s Bunker. Sam and 

Dean are actually descendants; it’s a whole thing.” 

The archangel absorbed your words, giving the room another passive look as he thought. 

“We finally found a home. No more hopping around from motel to motel. I mean, unless we’re on a hunt.” 

Gabriel’s lip twitched slightly, almost resembling the old Gabriel for a second. 

“I missed you, Gabe.” The archangel tensed at your words, staring at a spot on the ground. “I don’t know how you’re back, but it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re safe and sound.” 

Gabriel turned his head, his lips parted, almost as though to speak, but nothing came out. Eyes tortured as his chest heaved. 

Two familiar voices arguing echoed through the bunker halls, causing Gabriel to retreat within himself again. You turned your attention towards the door, annoyed at the interruption. 

“We need to be taking care of Gabriel, making him right again.” Sam’s voice carried. 

Gabriel tilted his face to his knees, hiding. 

“And Y/N is with him now?” Castiel asked unaware of the eavesdropping ears. 

Sam mumbled a reply as their bodies emerged in front of the doorframe. Sam held a covered, silver tray. 

“Room service?” You asked when the archangel remained silent. 

“Something like that,” Sam replied, entering the room to place the metal container on the dresser. “Hey, Gabriel?” Sam bent down, extending an arm towards the withdrawn archangel. Gabriel flinched violently, cowering away from Sam, pressing himself firmly against the dresser. 

“He doesn’t want to be touched.” You urged, holding Sam’s arm back. 

“Well, uh, ok,” Sam looked down at Gabriel, motioning with his hands instead as you released your hold. “We just want to get you on the bed. Alright? Can I help you up?” 

Without an answer, Sam continued, hesitantly wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s arm, guiding to the edge of the bed. 

Gabriel crossed his legs, inadvertently making himself smaller as he leaned into himself. You stood, waiting to see the boys’ plan. 

Sam took a step back, taking the lid off of the tray to reveal the vile of Gabriel’s bright grace. “Maybe if he’s juiced up, it’ll help.” Sam twisted off the lid, stepping towards Gabriel. Sam brought the vile to Gabriel’s face. Gabriel leaned away, shaking his head. 

“Sam, I don’t think he’s gonna open up and let the choo-choo in.” You and Sam glanced at Castiel; surprise etched on your faces. “A technique for feeding recalcitrant children.” Castiel took the vile from Sam. “I think a little coercion may be necessary.” 

Castiel stepped towards Gabriel, but you intervened. In one swift movement, you stood in front of the angel. It didn’t prevent Gabriel’s fear, as he screamed and rolled off the bed onto the floor. The scared archangel took refuge between the nightstand and the wall. You snatched the grace from Castiel’s grip. 

“I’ll give it to him,” you told the boys in a stern voice. “Forcing him to do anything will make everything worse. You two should know better. Neither of you are short of your own demons. Now, get the hell out.” 

Sam and Cas left, not before giving each other apprehensive glances. You screwed the lid back onto the vile, placing it on the nightstand beside Gabriel. “They mean well, but they’re idiots. If you want it, it’s here for you. Like I am.” 

You gave the angel some space, promising to return after he adjusted to the room. 

Later, you return to Gabriel’s room, Castiel by your side. Both you and the angel stopped short in the doorway, mesmerized by the Enochian symbols drawn on every inch of the four walls. Gabriel sat center at the foot of the bed, lips tight as they’d been sewn, he watched both you and his brother read the symbols. You’d wondered what he’s used to draw them. 

You turned to Castiel. “What do they say?” 

“It’s his story.” Castiel eyes fixated on the symbols, stepping towards the right wall. “Starts with his death. Or… what appeared to be his death.” 

“What?” The statement made your blood run cold. You turned your gaze to Gabriel, whose eyes were cast low. 

Castiel called out for the youngest Winchester, who arrived almost supernaturally. 

“Per usual, my brother had double my brawn, and half my brain,” Castiel translated the Enochian symbols. “He assumed the counterfeit me was what vanished that night, and he thought that he’d stabbed the real thing.” 

“You son of a bitch.” Someone sucked up all of the air from around you. Your eyes focused on Gabriel, whose eyes latched onto his lap. 

Castiel traced over the words with his fingertips. “The truth is the thing Luci skewered was a fake. There are plenty of fakes to go around. Everyone believed Gabriel was gone. And suddenly, I was free. No obligation to God or Heaven, or…” Castiel paused, eyes traveling over you sympathetically. “anyone who’d put their faith in me. Even the one human I truly loved. And so I did what anyone would do. I moved to Monte Carlo and shacked up with porn stars. Well, y-…he goes on and on quite a while about porn stars.” 

“Cas, please,” you begged, crossing your arms tightly over your chest, facing away from Gabriel. 

“Okay, so” Castiel read the next wall. “Gabriel was captured, delivered to Asmodeus. For years, I knew nothing but endless torture. Asmodeus, once the weakest of Hell’s princes, grew strong by feeding on my grace.” 

“This whole time I thought I lost you,” you said, slow as your words pierced into Gabriel’s heart. “Well, I guess I did anyway.” Tears threatened to leak as you stormed out of the room, allowing them to fall once you were out of earshot. 

“Oh,” Castiel mumbled, reading the last sanction of words. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

“It’s an apology. To Y/N.” Castiel and Sam glanced back at Gabriel, but his eyes fixated on the open doorway. 

-

“So, what the hell was that back at the bunker?” 

Dean and Ketch strode side by side through the cold winter. The snow imprinting their steps as they clutched their weapons, waiting for another attack. 

“What do you mean?” Playing coy, Ketch attempted to switch the subject. “You needed an archangel, and I brought you one.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes, wincing at the irritation of the bullet he’d received since entering the alternative universe. “Just so happens to be the same archangel who once held her heart.” 

“Well, they are in short supply.” 

Dean continued, attempting to egg on the Brit. “Would’ve been better for you if you’d just left him with Asmodeus.” 

“And let the colonel of fried diabetes take over our world? I can proudly say that’s not a reality in which I want to live in.” Ketch inhaled deeply. 

“And all that sitting out shit, about you wanting Y/N to come with us. You deliberately wanted to keep her away from Gabriel.” 

“I think you’re reading far too much into what is none of your concern.” Ketch walked ahead of Dean. 

“Is it love?” Ketch halted, turning cautiously to view the eldest Winchester. “Or is it just the thrill of the chase. You get one in, and it’s vamonos?” 

Ketch marched back, standing close to Dean. “Say your next words very carefully.” He stared down the Winchester until he had emotions under wraps. If he’d been in a better mood, he’d pick up on Dean’s insufficient Spanish. 

“So, it’s the first then,” Dean flashed a pie-eating grin. “I don’t know if I’m relieved or gonna puke.” 

Ketch failed to keep his threat. Huffing his chest, he turned back around, hiding the pink tinge to his cheeks. “If we’re going to reach your red-headed friend, we must be on our way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is still thick between you and Gabriel when Asmodeus threatens the group.

The bunker went dark mere moments after you left Gabriel’s room. Obnoxious, red emergency lights replaced the fluorescents, depicting something horrible was about to happen. The alarm blared following the black-out, announcing intruders. The boys’ names escaped your lips, lost in the ringing of the alarm. 

You reached for your weapons hidden underneath your bed when a hand wrap around your mouth and an angel blade at your back. In your emotional state, you didn’t fight the figure as he hoisted you to your feet. The invader pushed you out of your bedroom door, nearly punctuating your clothes with the tip of the sharpened blade. 

The wards on the hallways glowed with the red emergency lights. Your swollen, blurred eyes made the red tinges like a nauseous Christmas display. Over the alarm, you heard a sign of a struggle towards the war room, sending your hunter instincts into autopilot. 

You chomped down on two of the invader’s fingers, causing him to flinch back. The blood tasted little of iron as you turned to get a look at the invader. Dressed in all black, like a familiar friend, he flashed his black eyes. You chuckled. Despite your lack of weaponry, you charged at the demon, surprising him with your ambitious decision. A solid punch to the face sent the angel blade soaring across the room. You dived for the weapon. Your fingers laced the handle as the demon shadowed over your frame. A swift turn, and you forced the blade through his ribcage. 

The demon sparked, dropping on top of your body. A long groan escaped your lips at the sudden weight. Too heavy to roll off your body, you slipped out from beneath his massive frame. The warm dark liquid stained your clothes, pressing against your skin as you jogged towards the war room. 

As you entered the war room, the anything but saintly, white suit of Colonel Sanders stood center of the room. Sam and Castiel sat up against the wall opposing the stairs, groaning as Asmodeus tortured them with his grace-infused abilities. Climbing the stairs were two demon goons, and Gabriel, leading him towards the exit. 

Both sights made you snap. You charged towards Asmodeus; angel blade held high in your grip. Asmodeus kept his attention on the boys, simply motioning his arm to fling you across the room and into the map table. Bolted to the ground, the map table remained in place as the force of your body collided, your body was at its expense as you rolled off the side, crying as you held your left side. 

“And when I’m done with you two,” Asmodeus began. stealing a glance at Gabriel at the top of the stairs. “I’ll finish her off, nice and slow.” 

You could no longer see Gabriel, but you figured what had happened when two demons screamed and fell from the railing, colliding with the floor on the other side of the map table. 

Fury engulphed Asmodeus’ eyes. “Gabriel! What are you doin’, son? You know too well what I can do to you. What I can do to the girl.” Asmodeus stepped in your direction, and you heard a light growl come from above. 

“You’re too weak!” Asmodeus shouted, halting in his step to stare up at a disobedient Gabriel. 

You managed to roll onto your back, wincing at your ribs. You stared straight up at the top platform of the stairs. Gabriel’s leaned on the railing for support, but his eyes were glowing blue, clashing against the harsh red of the lights. All of the cuts from his face instantly healed as Gabriel straightened up. The archangel rolled his shoulders back, and two shadows emerged behind him; a large, intimidating set of wings. You smirked, knowing Asmodeus was in for it. 

Asmodeus grew annoyed, manifesting a glowing orb in his hands and launched it up towards Gabriel. The archangel cast it off, bouncing it off the wall into disintegration. “Not anymore,” Gabriel spoke. Even in your furious state at the angel, you felt relieved. “And you should know better than to threaten my girl. Oh, by the way,” Gabriel continued. “I always hated that dumbass suit.” Gabriel’s grace clung onto Asmodeus, holding him in place as he burst into flame. The prince’s long scream erupted as the flame tickled your skin. The prince was gone, turned to ash. 

Gabriel was at your side in an instant. “What hurts?” His fingertips traced your cheeks. 

Dazed, you stared up at the angel, noticing his combed hair. “No.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at you. “What?” 

You sat up winching. Gabriel tried to wrap an arm around you to help you stand but you swatted him away. Both Castiel and Sam were timidly standing, watching the scene unfold. 

You stood for a second, before leaning against the map table. Your screaming ribs making it difficult to breathe. 

Gabriel stared at you hesitantly, as though he were attempting to approach a deer. “Y/N?” 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” you winched, staring at Gabriel’s eyes. You panted a couple of breaths in between throbs. “But we aren’t okay. Just… I need some space.” 

You walked around the angel, nodding at the boys as you slumped past. Gabriel took a few steps towards you. His hand, gripped your wrist, spinning you around to press chest to chest with the archangel. His other hand rested gently above your waist, over the throbbing ribs, his grace coursed through the area. 

You tried to move away, but with the return of his grace came his strength. The apprehensive expression faded from Gabriel’s face, now molding a dominating exterior. He held your gaze with intimate longing as his grace mended your injuries. Even as the pain disappeared, 

Gabriel’s grace lingered. “A broken rib, with two cracks on the surrounding ribs,” his voice was hoarse. “You probably didn’t notice, but a minor concussion as well.” 

His lips part, as his eye fell to your mouth. He leaned in, still hesitant, still damaged from the hardship of the last few years. But those lips were the thing keeping him going during everything. To pass them up now would be devastation. 

Gabriel lowered his mouth to yours. Frozen, you stared back at Gabriel, an array of emotions surfacing. The longing, from when you first met the angel, when you wanted precisely this moment. When he finally kissed you, moments from the time Lucifer tried to kill him. The grief from when you lost him. The pure joy and later apprehension when Ketch brought him to the bunker. And the anger radiating from him lying about his death. 

And Ketch… 

You pulled away from the kiss. Gabriel’s face followed yours briefly, needing more. You would’ve called it adorable if he hadn’t broken your heart. 

“Don’t touch me again,” you spat each word individually, pulling out of Gabriel’s grip, dashing away from him in pure embarrassment. You retreated to your room, not realizing until you caught your reflection in a mirror that he also reduced your tear-swollen eyelids. With the image, you undid his grace’s effects.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do something impulsive which could change the fate of everyone.

Gabriel sat as Sam and Castiel attempted to convince him to fight the battle against his brothers, as they had eight years prior. They explained Lucifer’s presence upon Earth and the alternative universe’s Micheal, as though that made an argumentative case to stay. All of those facts were unsettling within Gabriel, but something else unraveled the archangel further. Gabriel gazed away from them, pinching the bridge of his nose, squinting in anguish. 

“Gabriel?” Sam searched Gabriel’s face, tone filled with genuine concern. 

“I can hear her crying,” Gabriel referenced you, grimacing at the sound. He cursed his amped hearing abilities and the being which gifted them. He’d endured an infinite amount of torture in the last few years, but there was a unique agony to hearing the sounds of your misery. 

“Gabriel,” Castiel gained the angel’s focus. “We need your help to kill Michael. To protect everyone of this world.” 

Gabriel slowly rose from his perched position. “Ummm. Yeah. I’m not really a team guy, so I’m gonna bounce, okay?” The archangel walked past the duo to leave. 

“No, Gabriel, don’t,” Sam urged. “You.. you can’t just walk away. If Micheal comes here, he will end this world. He will end us… and Y/N.” The statement caused Gabriel to halt. “Do you want to be responsible for her death?” 

It was a millisecond pause before Gabriel had Sam’s larger frame pressed down against the map table. “Don’t you ever use her against me.” Gabriel threatened, holding Sam down with a single hand, using the other to slam his fist against the surface of the table. “She doesn’t want to see me,” he huffed an uneven breath, “so I’m not gonna stick around and make her life any harder than it already is.” 

Gabriel straightened up, releasing Sam. “And the last time the world was ending, I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again. You both better take care of Y/N this time, or I swear to Dad. Bye, assholes.” 

“No, Gabriel, please-” Sam begged, but Gabriel disappeared into thin air. 

It was in the later half of the twenty-third hour in which you emerged from your bedroom. Nearing a full day since the boys had opened the rift, you trailed through the bunker towards the library. You were looking forward to seeing some friendlier faces after the emotional turmoil the day had brought. No doubt in finding Sam and Castiel waiting in the library for their family’s return. 

Castiel heard your presence before Sam. “Y/N,” Castiel addressed, causing Sam to whip his head back in his chair. “You should know that Gabriel left earlier.” 

You quietly thanked the angel, traipsing in and dropping a duffle bag on the library table. Castiel and Sam glanced at each other apprehensively, but their mouths remained closed. It was moments after that Dean came jumping through the rift, landing on one knee as his arms reached back to balance his duffle bag. 

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, hurrying to his brother’s side, immediately followed by Castiel. You neared them, eyes watching the rift for the others. 

“You’re hurt!” Sam exclaimed, but Dean denied it. 

“Where’s Jack and Mary? And Ketch?” You asked, hoping that the three were not far behind. 

When Dean’s eyes wouldn’t reach yours, you stared back at the rift, and made an impulsive decision. Reaching for your duffle, you stepped towards the anomaly, passing the boys. The eldest Winchester was the only one to catch onto your plan as you advanced towards it. 

“Hey,” he gripped your arm, pulling you back. 

Rage filled your mind, having been seized one too many times in one day, you pushed back on Dean, causing him to stumble into his little brother. Startled, the boys watched as you disappeared into the rift. One solid second after and the rift flickered and vanished. The remainder of Team Free Will stared at the empty space horror. 

Without taking his eyes off the rift, Dean asked, “Do we have more grace?” Castiel and Sam briefly explained how Gabriel flew away, along with your heart. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

-

On the other side of the rift, you landed less gracefully than Dean, falling flat-faced onto the ground. You shivered from the sudden embrace of the snow, latching onto your bare skin and seeping through your clothes. The sound of heavy gunfire greeted you. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows, seeing past two sets of feet, with their heels towards you, and onto four approaching men in the distance, walking with the angelic-arrogance trademarked by angels. 

One set of boots stepped back, bumping into your arm. The figure’s feet turned around as you gazed up at the familiar face. “Y/N?” Ketch’s tone was heightened and thinned with disbelief. 

The Brit kneeled down, hurriedly helping you stand as the gunfire from his partner continued. “You need to-” He cut himself off, watching the portal as it shrunk back into nothing. Ketch huffed, firing back at the group of offenders. Ketch held you to his side, shielding you from the angels as he shot towards them. 

“Oh great,” The other muttered in annoyance as she glanced back at you. “Another one.” 

Frozen in place, you watched the Au version of your old friend fire at the oncoming angels. 

Ketch’s voice shook you from your shock. “It’s closed, we need to leave now!” Ketch yelled towards her. 

The Au’s Charlie rolled her eyes, continuing to fire at the figures approaching. She made no headway of leaving. One of her bullets managed to snag one angel, causing him to cry out and slow his pace. But the other angels continued forward, nearing closer. 

Bullets weren’t enough. 

You dropped your duffle bag, reaching inside your coat for your angel blade. You strutted past both Charlie and Ketch; angel blade gripped tightly in your hand. 

Ketch shouted your name, but all your focus fell on the angels. 

“I have dealt with too much shit today!” You shouted towards them. “I’ll be damned if an alternate version of Michael’s bitches try and screw with me.” 

The leader, walking ahead of his goons smirked at your oncoming approach. You charged towards the angel, slicing the blade through the air as you attacked. The angel blocked your attack, primal as he swung at you, hitting you in the side of the face. The force behind his strength knocked you onto your back. 

He bent down, lifting you up by the collar of your jacket. “Because in my world, we stuffed your leader in a cage,” you spat as you drove the blade into his stomach. The angel dropped you and erupted into the familiar bright light of his grace flickering out. His shell collapsed on top of you. 

You groaned at the sudden weight. “Not again!” You growled, having first a demon fall on top of you, and now an angel. 

Charlie continued to shoot towards the others, covering for Ketch as he came to aid you. “This has happened more than once today?” 

“Just get him off of me!” 

Ketch clutched the fabric of the angel’s shirt, tugging him off of your body as you slithered out from underneath. Ketch tugged the blade from the body, handing it towards you. 

“Guys,” Charlie breathed. You gazed in the direction of the angels only to find them vanished. “I think she scared them off.” 

Standing, you observed Charlie’s watchful gaze. Her eyes lingered over you, as though to place you before she strutted over, introducing herself. 

“I know who you are,” you told her. “In my world we were friends.” 

She nodded in the slightest. “You look familiar. I think you, well our version of you, may have been with us for a short time.” Charlie looked to Ketch. “Since you’re both stuck here now, I guess you should follow me to the base. We can see what Bobby thinks of her and give you two some shelter.” Charlie turned, walking in the direction in which the angels came. 

You followed close behind. “Are Jack and Mary there?” 

“They’re around,” she answered, glancing at you. “I can’t guarantee where exactly, Jack seems to go on his own accord. You’re friends of theirs too?” 

You nodded. “They’re family.” 

Ketch had caught up in this moment, asking Charlie the distance to the camp. She’d answered, but you hadn’t listened to the answer. All you could think about was the lag of the day and the relief of seeing Ketch alive. 

You allowed Charlie to lead, hanging back to speak with Ketch. “I’m glad you’re okay. I thought when Dean came back… well, you know.” 

Ketch cocked a brow. “You came tumbling into this world because you fretted I was in danger.” What should’ve been a question was an undeniable statement. 

With a roll of your eyes, you said, “That was one of the reasons.” 

Ketch couldn’t halt the Cheshire smile from curling his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Ketch, and Charlie head towards the AU’s base, while Sam, Dean and Sam scavenge to find Gabriel.

The sun dipped behind the formation of the wilderness trees, darkening the forest as the small group ventured towards Charlie’s base. The group stopped underneath a row of tightly knit trees, hiding from potential harm as they lay-low for the night. The overhanging branches denied snowfall, leaving the ground mostly dry to make camp. 

“We should get there tomorrow mid-day,” Charlie confirmed, sitting up against one of the trees. “I have some food in my pack.” Charlie focused on digging inside of her bag as you and Ketch sat across from her. 

Silence encaptured the air, allowing Ketch’s gaze to lingered over you quizzically. “What were the other reasons?” 

“What?” Your eyes snapped to Ketch; confusion etched on your features. 

Ketch raised a brow, watching you curiously. “You alluded that I was not the sole reason you impulsively jumped through the rift. Hence, there must be other reasons.” 

Charlie halted her roaming hand, eavesdropping on the conversation. You coiled into yourself, bringing your knees to your chest, hugging them. “There’s a job that needs to get done,” your voice grew tight. “You and Dean couldn’t do it in the given timeslot, so I’m working off the clock.” You paused, waiting for Ketch’s attention to drop. When he continued to stare, you huffed, “That’s all.” 

Ketch narrowed his eyes, concern pooling in the blue. “Are you alright?” 

You huffed. “No. Honestly, I’m pissed that nothing’s getting done this year. Jack and Mary have been gone for months, and we’ve had two chances now to get them back and squat.” 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about your friends,” Charlie spoke up, pulling out a crinkled ziplock bag filled with assorted nuts. She outstretched the bag toward you, but you politely declined as she continued. “Jack is so powerful, and Mary… she’s one of the best hunters I’ve ever seen. They’ve given us all something to hope for again. We finally have a chance to end Michael. It’d be a shame to see them go so soon.” 

You soaked in the information, unaware of the vital roles Jack and Mary created in the span of time they’d lived in the alternative world. It made you rethink the real reason you jumped through the rift. 

Charlie continued searching through the tightly packed bag, mumbling curses until she triumphantly pulled out a bottle of rich brown liquid. “A much as I enjoy your Jack, this is still my fav.” Charlie uncapped the bottle, taking a long drink before passing it over to you. 

After sharing the bottle a short while, Ketch revisited the same, pestering subject. “I’m rather surprised you left your angel; considering his current condition and all.” 

“Angel?” Charlie questioned, body tensing as her gaze shifted towards you. 

“Easy,” Ketch told her. “He’s one of the good ones, or at least decent enough to care about humanity.” Ketch’s eyes turned back to you. “He’s alright with you galavanting around another universe?” 

“He left.” 

“He-he what?” Ketch stuttered, blinking in astonishment. 

“You heard me.” You gazed up at Ketch, expecting the man to gloat. “Lucifer never killed him. Gabriel pretended to die. That was his was of breaking up with me. He’d rather go shack up with porn stars in Monte Carlo, and that’s exactly what he did.” 

“He left you… for porn stars?” 

“And all of the pressures of the pending apocalypse, but yeah, that’s exactly what he did. I know I don’t look like one of his bimbos, but I deserved better than mourning him for eight years.” 

Ketch shook his head, looking away as he contemplated a thought. “I can’t imagine anyone leaving you.” He mumbled to himself, staring at stray snow by his boot. 

“Oh please,” you scoffed. “I’m not exactly the type of girl to go to war for.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Ketch agreed, gazing into your eyes. 

“Well, at least you’re honest.” You took a swing of the bottle. 

“You’re worth starting a war.” Ketch extended his hand. “Now, do plan on hogging Mr. Daniels all night?” 

-

In the morning, Ketch woke late. Having fallen asleep last to ensure your safety, he woke without you at his side. Ketch instantly sat up, and found himself met with firey ginger hair hovering over him. 

“Chill, bucko,” she told him. “Your girl had to pee. She’ll be back.” 

Ketch nodded, attempting to calm his increased heartbeat. Ketch stood up, shaking off the elements of the Earth as he caught his breath. 

“And here I thought you were only trying to cope a field.” 

Ketch froze. “I have no idea what you’re insinuating.” 

“Oh please, you’re want to get in her mind as much as her pants. And using the crying-on-the-shoulder technique, very cliche.” 

Ketch bent down to grab a canister and brought it to his lips to sip. “Not that I am, but would it work?” 

Charlie shrugged. “Eh. I think she’d already need to have some sort of feelings for you; she doesn’t seem that naive.” 

“But I do have a shot?” Ketch inquired, specks of hope glistening in his eyes as he stared at Charlie expectantly. 

Charlie shook her head in disbelief. “Heterosexual love, so strange.” 

-

Dean, Sam and Castiel scattered the country for nearly two weeks, scavenging to find any trace of the archangel. Ontop of having Mary, Jack and the AU’s Charlie in the alternative universe, they now needed to rescue you. Time was ticking on the other side. The longer their friends and family were near Michael, the closer danger became. 

Rowena narrowed down Gabriel’s location to two separate states. While Castiel raced down to Texas, the Winchesters managed to take the accurate location. During a brotherly argument, there came a loud knock on their motel door. 

“Hey, fellas,” Gabriel breathed heavily, clutching his side, oozing with bright red blood. “Looking for me?” 

The Winchesters froze at Gabriel greeting, unknowing how to act first. Gabriel shook his head at them. “Care to let me in? I am bleeding out here.” 

Sam offered an arm, helping the archangel to the motel couch, where Gabriel plopped down. Both Winchesters hovered over the injured angel, arms crossed in unity. 

“So, now you’re in trouble?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel chuckled, looking down at his wound. “What gave you that idea?” 

Both Sam and Dean glared at the archangel. 

Gabriel brushed off their resentment. “Yeah, I’m returning some knives previously launched into my back.” When neither Sam or Dean responded, Gabriel scoffed, “I’m getting revenge on the dick bags who sold me to Asmodeus. This,” he pointed to his injury. “is the cost of crossing one of the names off my list.” 

Gabriel shifted on the couch. “So anyway, umm… I don’t suppose you guys have any more of my grace laying around. Cause the tank’s a little low. It’ll recharge eventually. But, uh, until then…” 

“Whatever we didn’t use on you we used on the rift.” Dean spat. “And we need more.” 

“No,” Gabriel began to rise from his spot on the couch, but groaned, rolling back. “Ugh.” Gabriel eyed the boys. “Since I’m stuck here, I may as well ask, uh… why do you need more?” 

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Eventually, Sam turned back to Gabriel, licking his lip before speaking. “Uh, because of Y/N.” 

Gabriel’s nonchalant act dropped immediately. Despite the pain Gabriel endured, he sat up, leaning closer to the youngest Winchester “What the hell happened? Is she hurt?” 

Sam stepped back, allowing Dean to fill in the gaps. “She went through the rift.” 

Gabriel’s face twisted into conversion. He attempted to stand but fell back on the couch. His injury didn’t sustain his voice as he burned a hole through Sam. “I told you to protect her!” 

“It gets worse. When I left, there were angels after Ketch and I. He stayed behind to fight them off, but with Y/N jumping through… the angels may have her.” 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, rage encapturing his features. “Revenge can wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To reach you, Gabriel goes against Castiel and the Winchesters to try and open a rift. Meanwhile, you and Ketch grow closer in the AU as you arrive at Dayton camp.

“The final ingredient.” Gabriel presented the tiny vile of grace, strutting into the library where Rowena, Castiel, and the Winchesters waited. The archangel beamed proudly, placing the glowing light center of the library table. “A fresh serving of archangel grace." 

Rowena, preparing the spell across the table, extracted the vile, peering quizzically at the little light encased within her fingers. Her fierce eyes glanced up at the angel with a questionable appearance. 

"Chop chop,” Gabriel urged her. “My not-so damsel in distress awaits.” 

“Damsel?” Rowena’s accent purred, her eyes rolling towards Sam. “You told me he was eager, but there’s a girl in the picture?” 

“Like I said, chop, chop,” Gabriel’s tone firmed, growing impatient at her hesitation. 

Rowena’s eyes snapped back toward Gabriel, her face twisting. “This what you call a serving?” She held the vial towards the angel, to see what she meant. “Oh, that poor girl.” She mocked. 

“That is the jet fuel of divine emissions. It’ll be more than enough to get the job done.” 

Rowena glanced at the boys. They nodded firmly and thus she went into motion to create the spell to open a new rift. One by one, she introduced the ingredients to a metal bowl provided by the bunker’s kitchen. Rowena poured the last ingredient into the bowl, watching the light illuminate the other contents. The boys stood shoulder-to-shoulder, preparing for their journey through the rift. “Koth munto nuntox,” Rowena chanted, directing her magic across the room. 

A glowing orange light radiated off onto the men as the rift sprung to life. 

They watched a mere moment, waiting for its steadiness. Passing glances at each other, in sync, Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel stepped towards the rift. Only to halt their pace once the light began to flicker. The vertical light curled, all heads following its motion as it began to dip. It fizzed as it’s orange light began to fade into non-existence. The all stood, dumbfounded by the empty air which once held such promise. 

“Well, that was… fast,” Cas couldn’t congregate another synonym. 

“One could even say premature.” Rowena quipped towards the archangel. 

“I thought it would be enough. Damn it!“ Gabriel hissed, turning away from the group. Gabriel pressed his palm against the surface of the table, leaning against it trying to control his anger; his disappointment in himself. 

The rest of the group huffed a universal sigh of frustration. 

"Alright, great, what do we do now?” Sam asked, looking towards his brother, who usually had another plan. 

“Hell if I know.” Dean pinched the brink of his nose. 

“I know.” The malice in Gabriel’s tone sliced through the room as he whipped back towards the group. “We need archangel grace. I may not have enough in the tank to take us there, well, there’s one other source on Earth.” 

Sam began to argue but Gabriel ignored his protests. “It’ll take too long for me to restore even that ounce of grace. Y/N and the others are trapped over there. We don’t have time to lose. We need Lucifer.” 

The Winchesters and Castiel decided to deliberate alone, excluding Rowena and Gabriel, restricting them to the library. Rowena remained patient, sitting at the library table, constructing the ingredients for another spell, knowing very well its uselessness until they retrieve more grace. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, was anything but calm. “Who gives them the say so?” Gabriel paced back and forth, up and down a row of bookshelves. Nerves on hinges, the angel was on the verge of an angry outburst. 

“It is their mission.” Rowena glanced back at Gabriel. “They came to you and I for help, not initiation.” 

Gabriel continued his pace, shaking off the witch’s comment. “I am the one with the most experience with Lucifer. I tricked him into thinking I was dead! All they’ve done is let him out of his cage, twice.” Gabriel exhaled, releasing some of his pent-up frustration. “We need to act fast. We have no idea what the hell is happening to Y/N… and the others over there. They could be in trouble!” 

“A mighty,” Rowena’s chuckle stopped herself, sideways glancing the angel. “well, slightly depleted archangel obsessed with a human girl,” she taunted. “Never thought I’d live long enough to see that.” 

Gabriel slowed his pace. “Well, uh, Lucifer and the kid’s mom-” 

“A good time gone bad,” Rowena countered. “She was a puppet in his play. All he ever wanted was an heir.” 

Gabriel remained silent, winding down his impatient walk. The thought of you in that situation spiked his nerves again. 

“How serious are the two of you?” Gabriel stopped completely, throwing Rowena a defensive glance. “It’s just that I’ve never heard your name part her lips is all.” 

“Well, we’re not technically together,” the archangel admitted. “For now.” 

“Oh, I see.” Rowena processed the fact, observing the angel. “It’s one-sided. The boys mentioned the other suitor, the man I helped back to life no less. Rumor is she jumped through for him. So, is this really about saving Y/N, or keeping her from the dashing Arthur Ketch?” 

“Okay, I’ve waited long enough.” Gabriel turned quickly, hovering over Rowena. “You and I are getting Lucifer. Alone!” 

-

"And here we are!” 

Despite walking half a day, Charlie managed the small exclamation upon the arrival at the Dayton camp. Surrounded by a tight cluster of trees, it was difficult to spot any sign of a camp from the outside. Other than finding your friends, you hadn’t envisioned any expectations of Dayton. However, you were surprised to see an array of armed guards shielding the perimeter, eyeing you and Ketch cautiously. 

“Bill, Thorne, how’s it hanging?” Charlie greeted two of them, striking up a brief conversation as the three of you passed. 

Past the armed men, Charlie led you through the trees. Slowly, human life presented itself. Children chased each other, mothers watched. You couldn’t hide your relentless, wandering eyes, searching for a sign of Mary and Jack among the people of the camp. 

“Bobby will want to see you two,” Charlie spoke, leading you and Ketch further into camp. “He finds other worlders fascinating. Or maybe that’s just Mary.” 

You stood still immediately. Quickly, Ketch halted his step, staring back at you. Curiosity laced with worry infiltrated his blue eyes. “I want to see Mary and Jack first.” 

Charlie halted her step, spinning back to view you. “I’ve been gone almost a week; I’m not sure if they’re even here. We’ll speak to Bobby, then you can look for them. I promise.” Charlie noted your uncertain expression before adding, “Would you trust the other me?” 

You gave a small nod. A soft smile formed on Charlie’s lips as she turned back, walking towards the original destination. However, you hung back. 

“I’m sure they’re here somewhere,” Ketch assured, outstretching his hand towards you. “Let’s not be rude.” 

For assurance or comfort, you were unsure, you took his hand. Despite the cold air, Ketch’s skin radiated against yours. Ketch attempted to bite down his curling lip but failed miserably. He happily intertwined your fingers as you both followed Charlie towards the center of the camp. 

Amongst the trees stood a few cabins. Sprinkled around were sheeted tents, once white fabric doused with age and dirt. Looking for Mary and Jack in ever face, you occasionally slowed your pace. Ketch would gently tug your arm, reminding you to keep up. Charlie led you and Ketch past the tents, straight to the farthest cabin. Two guards stood out front. Charlie spoke to them as your gaze searched the area for your friends. 

Ketch dropped your hand as the cabin door swung open. Your gaze shifted towards the noise, watching as the alternative Bobby stepped out. He was different from the man you’d considered family. Older. You imagined the stress of the apocalypse had taken its toll combined with five or so years since you’d seen your Bobby breathing. 

“Glad to see you alive, kiddo,” he told Charlie, walking across the small porch. His eyes flicked towards you and Ketch, and he froze. “I’ll be damned,“ Bobby mumbled as his stare locked onto your face. "Y/N?” 

You nodded, unknowing of what to say to a man who appeared so similar to the man you once knew. 

“She’s from the other world. Like Jack and Mary,” Charlie informed Bobby. Bobby took tentative steps down the short stairs to the ground level. His eyes never left you. 

Speak of the devil, two blonde heads bobbed out of the door. 

“Y/N!” Jack exclaimed, descending the stairs in a flash, nearly running Bobby over. 

“Jack!” You swallowed hard after, realizing how dry your voice sounded as the Nephilim tackled you into a hug. He was closely followed by Mary who gave you a similar hug. 

Jack turned towards Ketch, offering a small, hesitant, “hi.” While Mary simply nodded towards the man, throwing daggers with her eyes rather than her hands. 

Bobby turned towards his men. “Get them some food and water. Must’ve walked a great length.” His head bobbed towards his door. “Why don’t you kids come in. I imagine that we’ve got a lot to catch up on.” 

-

Their human allies had only so many skills, Gabriel and Rowena could manage locating Lucifer on their own. With a couple of simple spells to track and drug Lucifer along with Gabriel’s wings to fly them to the bunker, capturing Lucifer was easier than either anticipated. 

Still unconscious upon arrival to the bunker, Gabriel set Lucifer on his knees, careful to keep him upright in a non-compromising position. Rowena swayed over to place a bowl before Lucifer and cast a small spell to lean the devil over it. Slowly and with much pleasure, she made a succinct slice in Lucifer’s neck, slowly draining some of his grace to pour over the other ingredients. 

“Hey guys,” Dean called out as he entered the library with Sam and Cas following closely behind. Upon seeing Lucifer already in the bunker, Dean halted, causing Castiel to crash into him. 

Defrosting at the sight, Dean’s attention snapped towards Rowena and Gabriel. “What the hell is the matter with you two? You were supposed to wait for our approval.” 

Gabriel danced around the room towards Dean appearing boastful. “And did you muttonheads decide if Lucifer was the only option?” 

Neither Dean, Sam or Cas responded. 

Gabriel clasped his hands together. “Well there you go, and now we haven’t wasted any time.” Gabriel turned back towards Lucifer. “Spell is almost ready to go. Be ready to go.” Gabriel gazed away, looking towards the Rowena mixing the ingredients. “I’m coming Y/N,” he whispered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Team Free Will make it to the AU but are quickly met with difficulties. You and Jack compare notes on time passed but soon butt heads on a certain Brit.

Upon diving through the rift, Gabriel hadn’t envisioned a downward landing site. The slanted ground caused the archangel, Sam, and Castiel to roll down uncontrollably until they reached the bottom of the everlasting hill. Gabriel landed on his stomach, his face colliding with a thick fabric, and the presence of a bulge. 

Gabriel immediately groaned the lack of grace impending pain upon the crash. Once recognizing its similarities to something he owned, he gazed up, sighting Castiel glaring down at him. “Yeah,” Gabriel hopped to his feet immediately, despite the minor pain. “Well, that was fun…” 

Castiel stood, towering over Gabriel. “For who?” 

“Trust me, your crotch isn’t the one I’d be near.” Gabriel sneered, turning his head towards the eldest Winchester, redirecting his anger elsewhere. “I could’ve used a heads up about this landing site.” 

Dean explained that it wasn’t the original site and asked Castiel to use his angelic abilities to locate their position. “Uh, Kentucky, northeast Kentucky. Or what used to be Kentucky.” 

“Okay, so Dayton’s that way… roughly. Two days by foot-“ 

“Two days!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Are you kid-“ 

“Hey, we don’t like it any more than you do.” Dean cut him off. “Suck it up, the hardest part, getting over here, is done. Now, let’s move!” 

-

There were only two spare chairs in the cabin once Bobby sat down. “Please, sit,” Bobby offered you one, and you glanced around to see if anyone needed it more. Bobby insisted, and you did as instructed. Charlie sat in the opposing chair, while Ketch, Mary and Jack stood behind. One of the guards brought out whiskey, and nearly everyone took a glass. 

“Hell, I don’t even know where to begin,” Bobby admitted, eyes trailing over you. “You, or really our version of you, were one of our best hunters. Killed off more of Michaels angels than anybody I’d ever seen.” 

“Yeah,” Charlie began. “I told her that she, umm, our version of her was once here.” 

“Long time ago, closer to the beginning, but, besides Mary here, you were the best fighter I’ve ever seen.” 

“You keep saying were… so I,” you glanced between her and Bobby, “I mean, the other me died?” 

Bobby’s face fell. All he could offer was a slight nod. 

A hand rested on your shoulder, the familiar heat spreading through the fabric over your shoulder. It gave you a comforting squeeze. You glanced back, seeing Ketch staring down at you solemnly. What you missed was the way Jack and Mary tensed at the motion. 

“Michael sent one of his absolute best after you. And… that was that.” 

One of the guards came through the door, holding food and a couple of canteens of water, interrupting the conversation. You sat there, fabricating the events of your clones’ death. 

Later, after getting some well-needed rest and food, you strolled the camp with Jack. Listening to his stories about the alternative world, his struggles, and triumphs during the time he’d been there. You spoke about his father, Castiel, the Winchesters and the people of Dayton camp. 

“These people are truly incredible,” Jack spoke. “They’ve all been through so much hardship. Yet they keep fighting. It’s… inspiring.” 

“It seems like you and Mary have helped made progress.” 

Jack smiled, bobbing his head. “I think we have a chance. Once we rid the world of Michael, we can try to restore this world to what it once was.” 

You observed Jack. “I’ll admit, I thought you and Mary were imprisoned here or… worse. Turns out you’re the spitting image of hope.” 

“We were. It’s how Mary and I met. But we got out. And now, we’re making a difference.” 

“Your mom would be so proud. How noble you’ve become.” 

His smile grew wider. You quietly enjoyed another stroll around the camp, lapping your third time before either of you spoke again. 

“How did you get over here?” Jack grew serious, searching for a reaction. “You said Dean made it back-“ 

“and I jumped through to this side. I thought you were in trouble-“ J

ack’s tone shifted. “Or was it because of him?” 

You paused. “What?” 

Jack stopped too, gazing at you with a conflicted expression. “Mary told me about Ketch.” 

You bit your lip, knowing Mary and Ketch had less than nice things to say about each other. But you were all on the same side at this point. Involving Jack would do what at this point? 

Jack continued, observing your face. “She said that he’s sadistic and obsessive. He’s dangerous to be around and that you shouldn’t trust him.” 

“You don’t know him.” 

“I know he tried to kill Mary and Dean.” 

You conceded. “That was before they killed him. Before he came back. He isn’t like that anymore.”“ 

I could never forgive someone who’s tried to kill my friends, my family.” 

Something in you snapped at his assertions. “Well, you haven’t lived long enough apparently.” You both partook in a standstill until you spoke again. “You have to realize the world isn’t black and white, Jack. Ketch… he’s so grey they should name a sidewalk after him. He’s got his demons. But so do I. And Mary, Sam, Dean, even Castiel believe it not. We’ve friended people who’ve tried to kill us before. Crowley, Meg, Gabriel…” you lost yourself a moment, thinking about the archangel’s betrayal. “We’ve all done the wrong thing from time to time.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that he’s dangerous and you need to stay away from him.” 

Your face turned bright red. “Excuse me? I don’t need a one-year-old telling me what to do. Especially one whose accusing me of pretending to save my friends as a cover for chasing a guy.” You turned away, appalled by the boy’s assertions. 

-

Midway through the journey, Castiel pulled Gabriel back, allowing the Winchesters to walk ahead as he filled Gabriel in on the truth of their Earth’s world. 

“So, wait,” Gabriel shook his head vigorously. “You’re telling me that you think I should run heaven?” 

“Heaven’s dying, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel laughed dryly. “And you think I can fix it? I skipped out on heaven, Cas. They wouldn’t want me back. I’m just a screw-up.” 

Castiel was quick to argue. “We’ve all made mistakes. But as far as Heaven’ concerned, they’ve been run by upstanding angels, maybe a screw up is what they need.” 

Gabriel felt enticed by the thought; standing in his father’s place, making a difference for angels and humans alike. However, your image appeared in his mind. And it held more weight than his visions. “I already have an obligation to Y/N. I have to make things right with her. 

I already left her once, I can’t do that again. 

“There is no reason you can’t do both,” Castiel paused, embarrassed by the implication he made, “That came out wrong. What I mean to say is that you can have a relationship with while maintaining heaven. Nothing is impossible at this point.” 

Gabriel nodded, mulling over his brother’s statement. It was true; nothing was out of bounds in your group. 

-

You had no comfort, no base, nowhere to return to after fighting with Jack. You walked over to a remote part of the camp and let out a few stray tears. Seated upon the dry grass of the apocalyptic world, you contemplated the last couple of days. Yes, you realized Ketch was a reason you’d jumped through the rift. You believed he’d been in danger along with Mary and Jack. You dove into the rift to save your friends, if you could consider Ketch a friend. There’d been no time once Dean returned to explain why the group wasn’t with him before the rift would close. You had to take matters into your own hands. 

However, Jack and Mary appeared self-sufficient. They hadn’t explicitly needed anyone’s help in months. Charlie and Ketch possibly could’ve handled the angels on their own. You realized how pointless and useless you’d become. 

You’d also left your world because of Gabriel, who’d lied and deceived you about his supposed death. As much as you hated it, you understood his choices. He feared confrontation, avoided it for more years than Dean had pies. What you hated was he didn’t take you with him. He either didn’t realize or care that you could’ve followed wherever he led. But apparently, he didn’t want a human. You understood that too. It was his choice. And it was your choice to go through the rift to Ketch. 

“There you are,” Ketch breathed from behind. You wiped a few stray tears before Ketch stood beside you, looking down with curiosity. “Are you alright?” 

You nodded, keeping your eyes low to hide your tears. Doubtful, Ketch sat beside you. He rested his elbows on his knees, staring straight ahead as not to make you uncomfortable. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Shaking your head, your fingertips swiped away the remaining tears. 

“I wanted to catch you before I left.” You raised your gaze, now watching Ketch with full intensity. “Bobby gave Charlie a new mission, and I’ve agreed to help.” 

You processed the news, thinking to yourself briefly before offering your own services. 

“No, enjoy your time with Jack and Mary. I think they’ve missed you possibly as much as you had missed them.” You watched the earnest expression on Ketch’s face. “You and the Winchesters have stopped at nothing to reunite with them. You deserve to enjoy this.” 

A wave of emotion overtook you and you couldn’t deny the tears that resumed their flow. 

Ketch’s eyes widened, instantly opening his posture to wrap a comforting arm around you. He rubbed a comforting hand up and down your spine, easing you in the slightest. You leaned into Ketch, puddling your tears into his shoulder. Each tear divided into parts for your fight with Jack and heartbreak over Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel discovers that you are on a mission with Ketch and Charlie, he’ll move Heaven and Hell to get you back.

After two days of anxious hell, the traveling group arrived upon Enochian wards securing Dayton. In no mood for nonsense, Gabriel disabled the Enochian symbols using the little angelic grace left in his system. The defeated wards alerted human, armed guards who emerged from the woods to defend their base. One of which was Mary Winchester. Sam and Dean had their heartfelt reunions with their mother, while Gabriel crossed his arms, tapping his foot until he could no longer take the suspense. 

The archangel approached Mary, shoving aside her boys; not bothering to introduce himself before getting to the point. “Where’s Y/N?” 

Mary’s attention detached from her sons, staring at the archangel with an even expression, studying him at eye level. She confided in her boys about the archangel’s identity before Gabriel repeated the question. 

“It’s not safe out here,” she avoided the subject, motioning everyone to follow her. “We’ll talk inside the perimeter.” 

Mary led her sons past the guards, through the trees encrypting Dayton. Castiel and Gabriel exchanged a glance before following the others. On Mary’s heels, Gabriel rephrased his question. By this time, Castiel became antsy about Jack, asking about his son’s whereabouts. 

Upon hearing his name, Jack appeared beside Castiel. The two shared a meaningful hug while Gabriel fought back the urge to expel fire. 

“Is anyone in this shit-show going to answer me, or what?!” Gabriel exploded, eye daggers aimed towards Mary, but slightly distributed amongst anyone who dared to make eye contact. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “Umm, Jack, this is your uncle, Gabriel.” 

Jack’s eyes followed Castiel’s gaze, observing his uncle for the first time. “She’s with Ketch.” The Nephilim answered bitterly. “And Charlie… They’re on a mission.” 

Gabriel frowned, the black hole in his stomach barely relieved by the fact that you were alive. “Where?” 

“I… I don’t know. But Bobby would.” 

Gabriel attempted to keep his annoyance at a minimum. “And where can I find him?” 

“Singer Auto Salvage,” Mary answered, nodding her head north. “A few hours that way. You just missed him; he was here a day ago.” 

“Okay,” Gabriel clasped his hands, trying to refrain from lashing out. Knowing he was closer to reuniting with you, he accepted the goose chase. “I’m gonna go get my girl. Who’s coming?” 

The statement was quickly undermined by Lucifer’s presence, prolonging Gabriel’s quest to find you. After a tense, lengthy discussion, mostly about the Winchester’s plans to save the camp, the entire Dayton group traveled towards Bobby’s outpost. 

-

When the Dayton group arrived at Singer’s camp, Gabriel appeared as a puppy without his leash. “Move.” He spat, crashing into people as he hurried along, searching for any sight of you or Bobby. Gabriel had briefly met the man during his cover as the Trickster and knew exactly what features to hunt. 

“You!” He shouted across the salvage yard. Bobby instantly turned his head, watching Gabriel speed towards him. “Where’s Y/N?” 

Bobby’s face twisted. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

Dean, Sam, and Castiel followed behind. Bobby’s face light up at the sight of the Winchesters. “Boys!” After shaking their hands, he pointed his thumb at Gabriel. “Who’s this oddball.” 

“If I had the full strength of my grace…” Gabriel threatened under his breath as the others spoke. 

“He’s a friend of Y/N,” Dean said. “He’s worried sick, and we have to hear about it until he finds her, so is she back yet? Jack said something about a mission.” 

“No, they ain’t back. They got a tip on some angel kill squad looking to execute some, uh, resistance. They went to head them off at the pass.” 

Gabriel chimed in. “Which way?” 

“No, no, no you can stay here and wait.“ The command earned Bobby a scowl "They should be operating their strategy about now. And Charlie would take out anyone who kills her momentum, especially an angel.” Bobby eyed the man before continuing. “They’ll be fine. 

Charlie’s done this before and Y/N… she’s one of the best damn hunters.” 

Gabriel groaned, stomping away as the Winchesters and Bobby discussed evacuation plans for the people of their bases. 

-

“For high crimes against the realm,” one of the angels spoke. Right on schedule, a squad of angels marched along the path, leading a human, blinded by a sack over his head. You, Charlie and Ketch glanced between one another, preparing to make your grand entrance. “and its exalted ruler, Michael, the prisoner I condemned to death.” 

“That will do,” Ketch announced, as the three of you stepped out onto the path, guns pointed at the small gathering of angels. Triumphant smirks decorated all of your faces as you’ve believed the ambushed appeared authentic. 

Charlie nodded towards you, giving you the signal to save the prisoner. You stepped forward and unmasked the man. Unharmed, the mid-twenty-year old appeared in good health despite the circumstance. “We’re gonna free you,” you promised him. 

You hadn’t noticed the angel blade that slide out from the depths of his sleeve. He quickly grabbed you, holding the blade to your neck. You tried to fight, but the man… or angel kept the blade against the flesh. “No, you aren’t.” 

Charlie and Ketch gripped their gun tighter, anger residing in both of their features, but Ketch’s eyes burned with a rage that you’d never seen in him. 

“Drop the gun,” one of the established angels ordered. “You’re coming with us.” 

“No,” you urged Ketch and Charlie. The slight shake of your head forced the blade to cut your neck. You hissed at the motion, accidentally convincing Charlie to lower her weapon. 

However, Ketch held his weapon firm, scavenging his mind for a way to protect you and murder those who ailed you. With no other solution arising, he outheld his gun, throwing it at the feet of the angels, allowing them to take him hostage. 

-

After Gabriel, Jack and the Winchesters persuaded the leaders of the camps to take their people into their world; Bobby came up to them with the intelligence of your whereabouts. 

“Just got news on Charlie, Ketch and Y/N. Goin’ after the execution squad, went sideways. They’re the ones who got ambushed.” Reluctantly, Bobby added, “Angels captured them.” 

Gabriel stepped towards the man, fists tight at his side. “This is all your fault.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“If you’d had told me their damn location, I could’ve helped them!” Gabriel spat, the anger causing his smaller frame to tremble in the slightest. 

“With what grace?” Sam reminded. “Look, they’ve been in trouble before, we-“ 

“It’s all my fault,” Jack’s voice broke out. 

All heads turned towards the Nephilim. “I… We fought, right after they came to Dayton. I pushed her away,” his voice wavered. “I’m the reason she left.” 

“No, Jack,” Sam began to comfort the kid. “I’m sure-“ 

Gabriel intervened, stepping towards his nephew. “What did you fight about?” 

Jack peeled his eyes from the floor, staring at Gabriel as his eyes glistened. “About Ketch. They seemed close when they arrived. Mary told me how awful he is; everything he’s ever done to hurt the Winchesters. I tried to warn her… but she already knew. And… I got mad. 

Then she got mad. And she sided with Ketch, so, now she’s…” 

“We’ll get her back,” Gabriel spoke, but there was no confidence in his voice. He turned towards Bobby. “Where’s the path, old man?” 

-

For angels, they sure knew how to carve out their own personal slice of hell. Ketch’s screams bellowed and bounced off of the walls. His hands hung above his head, the tip of his feet brushing the ground as the angel traded off between slicing and punching his bare front. 

Tied to a chair, you flinched every time the torturer would touch the Brit. You nearly gagged with every cry. 

Charlie sat beside you, dried blood reflecting off of the fading, florescent lighting. She’d known Ketch a few days, and tears threatened her eyes. You couldn’t imagine your expression. 

“How many fighters do you have?” An alternative of the same question the angel had asked for the last thirty minutes. 

Ketch groaned through the pain. “Where is your battalion base?” 

Ketch glanced at you, as though to debate wither to give in. All you could do was stare back, afraid he’d choose to betray everyone. Ketch finally spoke. “Are you familiar with a place called Boardwalk?” 

“No.” The angel answered, refraining from cutting Ketch further. 

“Well, it’s very near Park Place. Go to Oriental Avenue.” The angel listened to Ketch intensely, buying Ketch’s bag of bullshit until, “and take the B&O Railroad straight to hell.” 

The angel carved another long laceration down Ketch’s front. Ketch laughed through the pain, amused by the angel’s annoyance while trying to maintain a strong front. “Mmm. Mmm. I that all you’ve got to make me talk? I must say,” he breathed out a sharp breath. “It’ll take much more.” 

The angel took a step back. “Okay, then I guess it’s time for more.” The angel’s eyes flashed toward you as he stalked over, each step predatorial as his lip curled on one side, eyes darkening with power. The angel stopped directing in front of your chair, blocking almost your entire view of Ketch. He bent down, much like greeting a child, “Hi, girlie.” His eyes briefly roamed over you, while a free hand brushed the hair out of your face. 

“Don’t touch her,” Ketch threatened with what strength he had left. His breath shallowed, and he had to wait to gain more strength to speak. "You hurt her-” 

“And what?” The angel shot over his shoulder, casually glancing back at the mortal man. 

“This guy seems fonds of you,” the angel observed, watching you intensely as his roaming hand slipped over your chin. “Is he giving it to you good?” 

You glowered at the angel, contorting your mouth to spit in the angel’s face. 

Angelic grace erased the rebellion, causing the angel to grin wildly towards you. The angel’s hand slipped down from your face, brushing down your neck. The surprisingly smooth tips of his fingers danced over the clavicle bone. You closed your eyes, imagining the way things could go. “Hmm?” The angel prompted as his hand dipped between the top of your breast and your arm. 

“Stop it!” Ketch screamed, tears freefalling across his face. His entire body shook forcefully as he shut his eyes, unable to watch your assault. 

The humm of a car halted the angel’s motions. He chuckled deeply at the sound, straightening up his posture to look through the blinds of the window. “You think I actually want to touch one of you apes? I’ve sent for an expert in these matters.” The angel strutted back over to Ketch as the headlights shined through the window. “No talking required.” 

The front door opened and the angel graciously greeted the oncoming angel. “Good evening, Gabriel!” 

Your heart combusted at the name. Your eyes swarmed over the archangel in the doorway. His hair was shorter in the back, something you’d never seen. Green, military clothes hung from his body, resembling only one other style. You quickly realized it wasn’t your Gabriel, but the alternate version. 

“A Nazi, really?” 

Gabriel focused on your face, a scowl darkening his appearance. “I already kill you?” His accent was thick, resembling his inspiration. 

“German too? God, be more original.” 

The archangel leaned over you, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling your head back. You bit back a groan. “God is not here!” he hissed. “Pure steel. Took me nearly a year to get the job done. It will give me more pleasure to relive the event.” 

“No, please,” Ketch begged. “I… I’ll tell you what you want to know.” 

Gabriel released his grip, turning back to gaze at Ketch. “It is too late for that, I’m afraid.” He turned back, placing his palm on your shoulder, walking around to stand behind you. “You have to realize; this will all be your friend’s fault.” Gabriel leaned down to whisper in your ear, toying with you while Ketch scrutinized. “He should’ve confessed sooner.” 

Gabriel took off his dark gloves, preparing for something you were bound to find out. “You have to understand, that everyone has a breaking point. A… point of pain. Particular, primal fear. It’s a nerve so… raw that your will doesn’t exist to be factors. And that all of your little secrets… they flow from your mind… to mine… until your mind no longer exists.” Gabriel snuck his hands over each side of your head and begun the extraction. 

Electricity. A lightning bolt continuously striking a metal rod within your mind. An electrical match which lit the fire in every nerve of your head. Pulsing inflammation and swelling, overwhelming your head, ready to burst at any given moment. You closed your eyes, unable to focus on anything other than the pain Gabriel created. You’d been a hunter a long time; stabbed, beaten, shot… a stubbed toe in comparison. 

You didn’t realize you were screaming until Gabriel’s hands dropped prematurely, leaving your mind barely intact. Blood rushed through your head, clogging your ears. Threats and screams erupted into indistinctive chatter. Fights and gunfire sounded like white noise. 

You regained minimal focus as Gabriel’s face appeared in front of you again. You produced guttural screams, pushing away, forcing the chair to tip over. The angel hovered over you, standing you back up with physical labor. Against the restraints, you thrashed in the chair, struggling to move away. The archangel spoke, but the rush of blood in your ears prevented comprehension. The impending fear of feeling that pain again overwhelmed your senses. You couldn’t ever go through that again and live. 

The restraints around your arms loosened, causing you to peel open your eyes. The Nazi uniform absent, replaced with a blue jacket and jeans. He kneeled down, and you retracted your hands, bringing them up to defend yourself. Gabriel didn’t appear to notice, as his focus revolving around your face. “Y/N?” His voice was calm, accent absent. 

This was Earth’s Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ketch are rescued by Gabriel and Team Free Will, but which man will you stand with?

Through a whimpered, trembling breath, you managed a soft, “Gabe?”

The archangel’s soft, caramel eyes warmed at your recognition, but his facial expression remained anxious. His lips were straight, apart from the failed attempt at a wavering smile which his worry deflated. Gabriel’s hand cupped your cheek, concentrating what little grace he possessed to examine the extent of his doppelganger’s damage. Grace traveled from his fingertips through your skin, healing the sharp ache of his doppelganger’s effect.  


The pain subsided in a matter of seconds, enabling you to focus fully on the archangel. Your face leaned into his touch, taking comfort in the warmth of his palm, despite earlier events. Overcome with emotion, tears pooled in your eyes. Gabriel pulled you up from the chair, holding you as you cried into the crook of his neck. One of his hands trailed up and down your spine, while the other held the back of your head, securing you to him. Gabriel sighed a fresh breath of relief. He’d gone nearly a week fearing the worst, solely occupied with reuniting with you. Now, with you tucked safely and soundly in his arms, he could finally exhale.  


“I’m so sorry,” he muttered in your ear, a broken record of the same phrase as he repeated it, grateful to have found you.  


Across the room, Ketch watched with heavy eyes as you reunited with Gabriel. Dean loosened the ties on Ketch’s arms above, providing an arm to help the Brit stand. “About bloody time,” Ketch shot at the Winchester, though his focus remained across the room.  


The sound of Ketch’s voice jarred you, prompting you to peek over Gabriel’s shoulder to gaze at the Brit. His expression remained clouded, features darkening with the excruciating pain which you did not know were inhibited by the sight of you and Gabriel.  


“You okay?” Your dry throat thinned your present concern for the man.  


Ketch nodded, offering a pain-inflicted smile as he clung to Dean. “It seems,” he hissed, “you received the worst of it. The alternate of your Ex here was all too capable of ravaging your mind-”  


Dean tightened his grip on Ketch. “Okay, no time for this soap drama.” Dean lead Ketch out, where Jack would reluctantly help heal the man, while you and Gabriel hung back.  


Gabriel watched you cautiously, afraid to mention anything to upset you. Eventually, the archangel outheld a hand. You didn’t hesitate, intertwining your fingers together.

-

It took time to return to Dayton and fix the broken-down bus which would take everyone to the rift. You sat with Gabriel, guarding the perimeter as you waited. You both sat on a cement seat wall. Gabriel’s legs hung over the side, body facing the junkyard. But you had his undivided attention. Your legs stretched over his lap, with your feet placed on the other side of his legs upon the wall. Gabriel had a hand wrapped around your waist, steading you to him. Gabriel’s emotions were running in circles. From relief, to happiness, to fear, to regret. Now, he’d returned to guilt.  


“A few seconds later, and you wouldn’t be here.”  


“Hey,” you cupped the archangel’s cheek, tracing his cheek with your thumb. “Don’t think like that. I’m fine, you found me.”  


“Why the hell would you come over here on a closing rift?” You dropped your gaze, looking at your lap instead of the angel. “Why?”  


Gabriel’s fingers combed through your hair, waiting for a response. “I thought Jack and Mary needed us. And I was hurt…”  


You didn’t need to explain that it was Gabriel which had hurt you. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life making that up to you.” Gabriel leaned down, kissing your forehead.  


“Why did you ever leave?“ The question stilled the air, and Gabriel tensed beside you.  


Gabriel pulled his face back, focusing on the ground as he mentally strung his answer. “For millennials, there was rumbling about the showdown between my brothers. It was always far-off and I isolated myself from the rest of the angels, so I didn’t much attention to it. 

Guess you could say I stuck my head in the sand as long as I could. Suddenly, there’s this uproar of tales of two brothers, destined to be the vessels of my older bros.  


"I want to get a glance at the might Winchester vessels; to get the preview show without having to see the real thing down the line. So, I created a case for them. But in walks this woman to interview yours truly.”  


You rolled your eyes, realizing where Gabriel was headed with his story.  


Gabriel smiled at your response. “And there’s this spark. She’s got the most captivating eyes, and the brightest soul. She seemed like this sweet thing, merely following up on a murder case. Then, when I was made, she became this fierce hunter, coming so close to striking me down. It was like there was a big ol’ cherub in the room, because I was a goner.  


“It sounds creepy, but I began watching over her. After more and more interaction, she warmed up to me, bit by bit, until she’s actually pleased to see me. She wouldn’t admit it, hell I wouldn’t. By the time we finally began to turn our slow burn into something more, I’d had fallen completely in love with her.”  


Gabriel’s face fell, and you could almost see the clouds roll in.  


“When the deities and Lucifer got involved, protecting you was my number one priority, and I did just that, might I remind. But the fear I felt that day,” Gabriel paused, recoiling into the memory. “I’d been on my own, running for more years than anyone can count, nervous and anxious over my family’s drama. But I never experienced fear like I felt for you in that moment; having you in that room with my brother.  


“And I never wanted to feel that again. It made me realize how important you were to me; I hadn’t let anyone that close to me since Kali and we all know how well that worked out. So, I did what I do best; I ran. It was instinct, but it was stupid. I’m just like my Dad, leaving when the going gets tough.”  


“You were like your Dad.” You agreed, but quickly twisting the statement. “But opening another rift, joining a fight that isn’t yours. Saving me, Charlie, and Ketch. That’s all you.”  


“It’ll sound like a lie, but for those few weeks between leaving and Asmodeus, I thought about you, constantly. At first, I blocked any thought of you; didn’t work, though because I love you. I was on the brink of returning, with my tail between my legs, ready to confess my sins. But Loki got the heads up and sold me off before I got the chance. I swear, Y/N. I was coming back. I didn’t know it when I left, but I’m tethered to you. I love you, I always have.”  


Gabriel held you tighter, tenderly placing his lips against yours long overdue. Both of your eyes shut as Gabriel quickly deepened the kiss, lips gliding over to capture your bottom lips between his. Gabriel snuck a peek at your face through half-hooded eyes. Your eyes were shut, sensually enjoying the kiss with other senses.  


Gabriel pulled away, allowing you to catch your breath as well as his own. With his grace tank on empty, he was seemingly more human than angel. He pressed his forehead against yours, gazing at you lovingly. You placed a hand upon his chest, gripping his jacket. “Don’t leave again,” you told him.  


“Cas want me to run Heaven,” Gabriel confessed impulsively, unaware of the heaviness of the statement.  


Instant mood killer, you pulled away to view his face. “Really?”  


“Don’t think I’m up to the task?”  


You dropped your gaze, and swung your legs over the side of the wall, staring out into the junkyard. “I think it’s the damn best idea of the century. But I just got you back…”  


“Hey,” Gabriel cupped your cheek, turning your face to gaze into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere without you. Heaven or hell, it’s you and me.”

-

Through the journey to the rift, there were no sightings of Michael. Only as most of the AU survivors had traveled through, did the feathery foe arrive. Apart a couple of survivors, the Winchester, Lucifer, Gabriel and you were all who remained to defend the rift.  
Gabriel’s first instinct, similar to many years ago, was to protect you. “Go!”  


“No,” your voice wavered. “This is how I lost you eight years ago. I’m not losing you again.”  


Gabriel cupped your face, soothingly rubbing his thumb over your cheek. “Last time was my fault. No one can keep me away from you, I promise.” Gabriel placed a gentle kiss to your lips, before physically pushing you through the rift.  


You hit the library floor with a loud thud.  


Ketch called out your name, instantly at your side, helping you upright. “Why is it whenever you come barreling through the rift, it is always at my feet?”  


Your head snapped back towards the rift, watching to see if any other familiar face would follow you.  


After a long, silent minute both Winchesters appeared. Faces solemn as they looked out into the room, refusing to meet your eye.  


The rift began to flicker and you lunged for it. Dean was ready to catch you but another arm tugged you back. “No, Y/N,” Ketch urged you.  


Fighting Ketch’s grip, you stomped on his foot, causing his grip to loosen as he swore out. You ran towards the rift, but it vanished and you passed through the bare air it once held. You could almost feel the shards of your heart cutting at the rest of you.  


Dean walked over, placing a hand on your shoulder. He began to mutter something, but you shoved him off. “No! This is all your fault.”  


“Gabriel died a hero,” Sam told you. “He saved everyone in this room from Michael. Lucifer too.”  


“When are you going to let people stop dying for you?” You spat. “Screw you both!”  


You pushed past the Winchesters, and the Au civilians until Ketch stood in your path. “And don’t follow me.”

-

Not two minutes after you slammed your bedroom door closed did someone knock.  


“I swear to Chuck, Ketch, I’ll strangle the accent right out of you.”  


“Damn,” Dean’s voice sounded. “What kind of kinky shit are you two into?”  


You groaned through a sob, trying to hide the wavering emotion from your voice. “Go away, Dick!”  


“Awe, sugar, you know exactly how to sweet-talk me.”  


Your head snapped towards the door, heart-racing as the nickname from eight years back echoed in your mind. Your feet had a mind of their own as they dashed to the door; arms taking a similar approach to open the door. Dean leaned against the doorframe, smirking down at you.  


“Gabe?”  


His eyes wiggled as he answered, “In the flesh.” It was Dean’s firm tone, but all of the spunk of the trickster. Your brain took no yield to process the information before you tackled him. Gabriel instinctively kissed you, guiding you into your room and shutting the door.  


You pulled away to breathe. “I thought you died.”  


“What am I?”  


“An angel in trickster’s clothing.”  


Gabriel leaned back in, capturing your lips again as his hands roamed your body, bleeding into your touch. Kissing Dean’s vessel felt foreign. The sudden height, broader build. But the way you moved together felt like home.  


“It’s weird kissing you in Dean’s body. Is he-”  


“I’ll relinquish him once I have enough grace to craft my old vessel,” Gabriel assured. “Plus, I figured you needed some time away from my vessel.”  


“What about Heaven?”  


Gabriel shrugged. “It’s both of us or neither of us; your call.”  


“Let’s show ‘em what you’re made of.”


	11. Chapter 10 Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ketch are rescued by Gabriel and Team Free Will, but which man will you stand with?

Hands freed from their restraints, you slapped the archangel, hard. Gabriel didn’t dodge the motion, allowing his face to move with the impact to cause no strain to your hand. The smack echoed off the walls and everyone stopped to watch the interaction. 

Gabriel slowly turned his face back, staring at you with heavy eyes. “Sugar, it’s me.” The archangel motioned to his dead doppelganger on the floor. The Nazi archangel lay on his back, green uniform crimson from the abdominal angel blade wound. The bloody blade in the hand of Earth’s Gabriel proof of his claim. “See?” 

The screams had made your voice hoarse, but you prevailed, “I know. That was for faking your death.” 

The words hung like animal meat, chilled the air, and left Gabriel with a curling knot in his stomach. Gabriel’s face fell, jaw ajar with a loss of words as you glared at him. He gathered himself, standing to hold out an arm for you, but you swat him away. Gabriel winched, wounded by your rejection. 

Another voice called out your name, and Ketch stood, draped over Dean. Worse for wear, Ketch stepped towards you, but his injuries prevented him from standing alone. Disregarding Gabriel, you dashed towards the man, still fogged from the pain endured from Nazi Gabriel. You grabbed Ketch, securing him in a tight hug. Dean cautiously transferred the Brit’s weight onto you and you grunted at the mass. 

Slightly delirious from pain, Ketch fixated on you with some urgency. “Are you alright?” 

It ached like hell, but you managed a pain inflicted nod, which fooled no one. 

Another figure entered the room. The blonde head bobbed over to you; concern etched on his young features. Jack didn’t have to ask about your ailments, he simply raised a hand to your forehead, as Castiel had taught him, and healed the searing pain from your head. 

The pain eased away, much like water on mint gum. Clear-minded and healed, you urged the Nephilim to restore Ketch. Jack held hesitation, but the external injuries across the Brit’s body convinced him to aid the man. The process was over in a second. Ketch’s wounds miraculously healed, leaving him able to stand tall, but his arm remained over your shoulder, although the weight of him reduced immensely. Ketch thanked the Nephilim and led you and him outside, leaving Gabriel to simply watch as you made your choice. 

-

You purposely ignored Gabriel’s presence on the walk back to the camp. Attached to Ketch’s hip, the man didn’t leave your side, overcompensating for the fact that he couldn’t protect you moments ago. You didn’t mind, his presence a welcome distraction from the torture that would nestle its way back into your conscious. 

The archangel didn’t attempt to converse with you the entire trip. Walking far behind with Castiel and Jack, he kept a watchful eye over you, but provided the well-needed space away. To him, what mattered was that you were well and alive; he could attempt to make amends later. 

Later arrived promptly after the group arrived at the Singer Salvage Yard. Charlie and Ketch gave Bobby the mission report, excluding you due to the severe torture. Content with the decision, you’d rather not relieve the horrifying memories of the experience. 

While the others crafted a plan to save the entire camp by bringing them through the rift, you remained guarding the perimeter. Gabriel approached you after a couple of moments. 

You turned your back immediately, ignoring the angel’s presence. 

“Hear me out, please,” he pleaded, staring at the back of your head. When you didn’t budge, he poked around. “What that Nazi version of me did, I’m not capable of that.” 

“Gabe, just le-“ 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “for everything. I’m so sorry.” Gabriel stared at the ground until he worked up enough courage to continue. “You can choose Men in Black after, but I need to speak my peace. Look, this world’s version of me didn’t have you to ground him. Without you, I’m this selfish, chaotic dick that does whatever he wants. But with you, I want to be everything you deserve.” 

“Did I deserve it when he killed his version of me?” Gabriel’s face fell. “Did I deserve it when you left me, making me think that you had sacrificed yourself when instead, you left me with guilt and hardship when you intended on enjoying the single life?” 

You tilted your head, gazing up at the sky as you fought back years of tears. “Look,” your eyes met his briefly before peering down. You crossed your arms, keeping Gabriel at bay. “I’m not mad at you because your AU killed me and tried to kill me today. I’m pissed because of all of the issues we had that drove me to leave our world. God, Gabriel, was jumping into another universe, not enough of a clue to leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Y/N, please.” Gabriel reached out, unfolding your arms. 

“No, Gabriel.” You pulled away, back-stepping to keep an eye on the archangel. “All you have ever done is run, who says you won’t do it again?” You stormed off, hightailing out of Gabriel’s view. 

Gabriel almost chased after you but knew his prevail would push you further away. 

“Let her go, Gabriel,” a British voice said from behind. “Has she not gone through enough in one day?” 

Gabriel scoffed, turning to view the man. “Oh, it’s Mr. On-your-way-to-steal-your-girl.” 

“I can not steal what is not yours,” Ketch countered. “Were today’s unfortunate events not enough to convince you of that?” 

“What?“ Gabriel spat, flailing his arms. "I saved her ass while you were dangling like a bleeding piñata.” 

Ketch fluttered his eyes in annoyance. “Your AU was the demise of her AU. Is that not foretelling? Would you not in this scenario-” 

Gabriel’s comeback was his fist colliding with Ketch’s jaw. The man did not retaliate but simply turned his face to its previous position. “You’re lucky I don’t have the full extent of my grace.” 

“You gave it a good run,” Ketch continued, rubbing the red spot on his jawline. “Some things just don’t work out the way we intend them too.” 

“But things are working out for you just fine.” 

Ketch narrowed his brows at the archangel, stepping closer. “I brought you back to the bunker for the benefit of you and Y/N. I didn’t have my interest at heart. I always have Y/N’s. You are the one who selfishly left her eight years prior. Now, it isn’t your fault that the AU tried to kill her. But I believe it’s an omen. It’s time to stop forcing her hand and let her be happy for once. Please.” 

Gabriel lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling like an asshole. “I never did thank you for that, so… yeah.” 

Ketch peered at the angel hesitantly, unknowing of what to make of the sudden gratitude. “You’re welcome.” 

“Not… not just for saving my ass but bringing me to Y/N. Seeing her again, it was everything. It was the only thing that got me through Asmodeus’ torture. I know I screwed up and,” Gabriel paused, fearing to admit the truth. “that’s why she’ll choose you.” 

“You don’t know that yet.” 

Gabriel’s hands snuck into jacket pockets. He smacked his lips softly, nodding his head in the slightest motion. “She already has.” 

-

The Winchesters and the rest of the group managed to fix the stranded bus, using it to pile in the members of Dayton and Singer’s camp to bring back into the world in from which they came. You rode in the back of the bus with Ketch, preparing for an ambush. As no threats were brought to your attention, you focused your nervous energy on Ketch. 

“That’s new.” You pointed to the purple bruise forming on Ketch’s jaw. 

“You mustn’t worry,” Ketch told you. “It’s nothing.” 

Ketch smiled at you fondly, squeezing your freehand. You squeezed back, remaining that way the rest of the ride. 

Upon arrival at the rift, you, Ketch and Castiel led the long line through towards the rift. You followed close behind, jogging beside Ketch towards the flickering anomaly. Gabriel, the Winchesters and Lucifer hung back, waiting to make sure all of the people went through the rift. 

You stopped, staring back at the archangel, promoting Ketch to halt in his step. “We need to hurry,” he urged. 

“Gabe?” You shouted. Gabriel craned his neck towards you, confusion and worry etched on his face. “You don’t have to do this.” 

The archangel nodded ahead. “Tired of running,” he yelled back, nodding towards the rift. “Get the people to safety.” 

You nodded, a small, proud smile forged its way onto your face. You turned back to the Brit, hand in hand you dashed through the portal together. 

-

Dean and Sam broke the news the moment they entered the rift, alone. Michael appeared and killed Gabriel once confronted. The Winchesters insisted that Gabriel had died a hero, saving everyone by keeping Michael occupied until the rift closed. 

You didn’t say much, leaving the room without a single word. Ketch waited for your return, but alas, took two beers from the celebrators and followed you up the staircase and out the front door. You sat on the stoop, knees to your chest, staring up at the stars. 

“Are you alright?” Ketch asked, approaching you with tentative steps. 

You nodded, glancing from the stars to view his expression. Ketch appeared neutral but had a weary strain of concern in his eyes. “Gabriel didn’t deserve what happened to him. I’m mourning that. But… I didn’t love him anymore. I couldn’t after knowing he…” you trailed off. 

Ketch sat down beside you. “Imprudent on his behalf. Alive or dead, he doesn’t deserve you; never did.” The man offered you one of the beers in his hand. 

Ketch still wore his hunting attire, and your eyes were drawn to it, seeing the partially ripped fabric brought you back to previous moments. “You were reckless before.” 

“How do you mean?” 

You narrowed your gaze. “If no one came to save us and they’d done that to your head instead… that could’ve happened, Arthur. When the alternate Gabriel was hurting me, you were trying to take the heat yourself. Stupidest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“I hear that people tend to do reckless things when they fall in love. Even if that includes sacrificing themselves.” 

Your breath hitched in your throat upon Ketch’s blunt confession. Before, it’d been heavily-induced flirtations and protective instincts, but love was a different level. You took a peek at the man, who was staring at back with kind eyes. 

“Does it still hurt?” 

You shook your head, swallowing any comebacks to his previous statement. 

“I didn’t mean to make things awkward. Nearly losing you made me realize the extent of my feelings and I needed to tell you. You shouldn’t feel obligated to reciprocate-“ Your mouth swallowed the remaining words, as you placed your lips against the Brits. 

You two remained there, underneath the stars, having already found each other, but now cementing what you’d already known.


End file.
